Electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, digital media players, and so forth, increasingly employ sensors to control the manipulation of a variety of functions provided by the device. For example, sensors can be used by electronic devices to detect ambient lighting conditions in order to control the brightness of the device's display screen. Additionally, sensors may be used to detect heat, sound, energy, magnetic fields, etc. Sensors can convert received information into an electrical signal (e.g., a current or voltage). For example, a thermopile is an electronic device that converts thermal energy into electrical energy. A thermopile can include several thermocouples coupled together. Thermopiles are used to provide a electrical output in response to temperature as part of a temperature measuring device, such as an infrared thermometer, used to measure the temperature of an object.